


仙人球的阴天

by quarkocean



Category: Anego (TV 2005), Johnny's Entertainment, １リットルの涙 | 1 Litre no Namida | A Diary with Tears (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 锦户×黑泽[一公升的眼泪]与[ANEGO]的混合体，看了不要迷茫才好。
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Nishikido Ryo





	仙人球的阴天

太阳休息的时候，我总是喜欢趴在你习惯工作过的复古长桌上，等你回来。  
你说过的，阴天的时候就一定会回来。

A  
我叫桥本。一开始我是没有名字的。粗鲁的被一个叫黑泽明彦的上班族随手搁置在办公室的窗台上，尽情的享受阳光的沐浴，对一盆仙人球来说，简直是至福之事。  
直到一个叫锦户亮的新职经理从遥远的大洋彼岸美国调来。他第一眼就看到我，没有任何指定的对象问道,“它叫什么？”  
“小毛球也需要名字么？”黑泽理着文件夹，一个不小心，散开的纸乱了一地。他不耐心的蹲下身，脸部的阴影，模糊。  
“哈，那你就叫桥本了，现在。”说着锦户亮擅自为我取了名。顺便抚过我刺人的毛刺，“嘿，我喜欢桥本丽香诶。”  
狗屁，就因为你一个人的喜好，我干嘛要叫那么变态的名字，我遭哪门子罪啊。生气归生气，对于新称呼我还是想当喜欢滴~有总比没有要强吧。仿佛是获得重生，今后的阳光将会如此与众不同。

B  
话说锦户亮的烟瘾真的很重很重，重到烟味与他身上擦的奇异香水味混合在一起。每当他走近，我会晕个半死。然后在办公室里，他看上去总是一副无所事事的样子，没有日程会议的安排，也不核对报表数据分析策划，总之没有一点经理的样子。就是一只烟接一只烟的抽，虽然经理室离正办公区有相当长的一段距离，几个娇贵的女孩子总是时常请例假或别的借口，偷偷溜出去，避开浓重的烟味。  
但是亮每天下班前会特地绕个圈，走到我面前，“桥本，再见。”  
喂喂，大可不必，你的烟味，真是……我还是礼貌的回了句，“户君，再见。”  
虽然你听不见。  
“明天见喽。”说着他架上一只烟。  
“明天……见。”这次是恐惧，可他还是听不到。

观察了一段时间，我发现户君抽的烟品种很杂，透明玻璃隔开的办公室总是冒出不同颜色的烟雾，浓稠的把人隐去。有次还差点报火警呢。不过亮最钟爱的呢还是‘七星’，执着追随。看他那副沉醉的样子就知道了。真好像飘云升天，做了一次逍遥神仙的模样。一只截尾的烟蒂，亮正着倒着玩了半天。整个人陷进转椅里，烟灰斑驳，手背上沾了些。  
果然，我猜不透他的心思啊。目前，还是个谜一样般的男人。

C  
嗯，黑泽明彦真是个好听的名字。  
黑泽像是个从漫画里走出来的王子，千篇一律的傻瓜西装绝对，绝对掩饰不了他英俊的气质。这点我可以站在广大美少年控的女性立场来保证。  
不算太白晰的肤色(54好了，mina原谅他吧，泪。他去过几次蒙古，可怜的小孩orz)。除此之外，挺翘的鹰钩鼻，配上水灵灵的魅惑双瞳与诱惑之唇，老实说一开始我也被他迷得不行！“好萌啊~♥”类似云云一二。晒太阳的时候都会因此迷迷糊糊的。期待每个周五下午2点35分黑泽会比平时多留一份心——照看我帮我浇浇水之类的。在我叫桥本之前，叫小毛球也无所谓啦。  
或许这个眼瞳里净是泛着纯洁与透明的涉世未深的孩子并不知道，自己的魅力是如此之大。  
是他都不曾想过的局面。  
锦户亮对他说“我爱你”，不是一时冲动。

D  
锦户亮实在太过分了，太过分了。  
我偷瞄到他办公室扔满了烟盒，几乎没有站脚的地方，这是户君有史以来抽烟抽得最凶的一次吧。他不要命似的一根接一根的点烟，掸灰，灭烟，再点。烟灰氲氤成很好看的光晕。  
但绝不会有人以喜悦的姿态去欣赏。  
办公室只剩下黑泽一人苦命的敲击键盘，光屏的反射把他的脸映成一个个格子。过了许久，按下‘enter’键才算大功告成。退出磁片，打印成纸，黑泽把工作成果收在一个新文件夹，掖下，叩开经理室门。  
根本不需要叩开啊，用蛮力是一样的。  
明知室内的人不会在意的手上的文件，可还是要进去。真的是因为这几张刚才吐血吐血制作的报表么？  
“经理，这是我们部门一个月的销售业绩。”黑泽放下文件夹。  
亮沉默不语，深陷的眼窝好像几天不睡又好像谁谁谁欠他钱或是谁谁谁把他当难民虐待。  
照理说，黑泽放下东西就好离开了，他被浓烈的烟味早已呛得不行，“咳咳。”可他并没有出去，仿佛脚下生了根。  
接着他冒险的做了最不敬的事。  
黑泽伸手抢过亮两指间的七星，“拜托你别抽了！”  
“拜托你别抽了！”  
回荡，重复，不厌 其烦，乐中 于此。  
“那么也拜托你不要来管我。”亮又抽出一根烟，蹬脚控制转椅，不想面对黑泽。  
“我说，抽烟伤身体啊。”  
“你明白什么？”  
“呐，你今年和我差不多大吧，23岁？”  
软绵绵的声音从黑泽几近哽咽的嗓子挤出，这和妈妈也好谁也好劝诫的语气不同，有本质上的区别。  
锦户亮的眉头突然皱得好紧好紧。  
就这么关心我？  
“呐，还有，桥本也不希望你一直抽烟吧。”黑泽略带沙哑的口气比先前的语气平静不少。  
“喂喂，管桥本什么事啊。”亮说这句话时有意提高音量，不想服输。我可是极不舒服呢。  
“BAKA，扯这些有的没的！”  
黑泽觉得手心有温度，室内又没开暖气。  
不知不觉，心甘情愿，倾心于彼。  
心中小声的问“我好像爱上你了。”  
真是让人头疼啊。  
第一次亮握自己的手，亮的手是小小的。  
却可以包容自己的。  
温柔从不需要言语。  
“那你答应我不要再天天吸烟了。”黑泽一个俯身，亮适时抬头，用几率为半分之零点零零一的巧合，换回一枚first kiss，于是柔软的唇落在柔软的皮肤上。在此之前，他们的距离也不差过0.74毫米。  
“哦，我知道啦。”亮尽管满足，却不显于言表，刻意离黑泽远些，灰色的烟尘变得干净许多。  
黑泽是那么害羞的孩子啊，趁着脸红还没被发现，他退出房间。

前一秒他们是上级与下级的关系，找不到切合点，两不相交。  
下一秒聚点引出漂亮的弧线，拉长了几万光年，终于汇集放光，就又多了一对恋人，光彩夺目。

后来的后来，可以说是最后，黑泽才知道亮抽烟是为了麻痹镇痛，  
身体抑或是哪里说不清的地方，  
很痛，很痛。

E  
我想没什么大不了的，  
如果我永远是一盆仙人球，  
如果我能永远看着两人幸福，  
那么晒不到日光浴也没什么大不了的。

F  
自从黑泽劝过亮后，忽觉得脾气大变。  
温柔的可以杀死全世界。我知道用这样的比喻，听了叫人心有点累。还是忍不住欣赏起亮的个性。  
干净，利落，部门业绩比鲤鱼跳更迅猛。  
年终那天，亮说想请黑泽吃顿饭。黑泽傻乎乎的，没怎么多想就答应了。圣诞的装饰还来不及撤下，光隔着玻璃透过百叶窗，照在我的身上，刺刺的呢。  
为什么有不祥的征兆？  
只见户君一手把我放进他的大衣口袋，“我越发离不开桥本了呢。”  
死变态！死小亮！任凭我抱怨，他只当风吹过。  
“亮喜欢桥本，胜过任何东西吧。”黑泽若有所思，黑暗中听得格外真切。  
“ma…也不是。不过，至少现在是。”这简直是句废话。  
一阵颠抖，我估计两人一定在开车驶向餐馆吧。

“噔！”终于能呼吸到新鲜空气了，户君把我放在餐桌地尽头。我稍环顾一下，没想到户君的品位也是如此雅致：高档的餐椅与桌椅，来往的服务生谦恭礼貌。钻石顶灯射过来的光堪比日光浴。  
“你坐啊。”黑泽君貌似发呆了。  
“亮，我说啊……”他边脱下黑色西装，内置衬衫微微贴胸，颈口的几粒纽扣顺势解开，凸现着性感，迷惑。  
“黑泽是第一次来吧。”对面的人点头不语。  
“其实，我比较喜欢去居酒屋。嗯…清酒的味道…嗯…是最棒的。”黑泽想能说出这些话已是万分勇气了。  
看来户君对这顿饭准备许久了。预订好的佳肴一道接一道。  
“原来，你不喜欢啊……那下次，下次你请我去居酒屋吧。”  
晕~我那个汗啊。原以为户君想说什么深情的话，听这口气真是孩子气呢。  
刀叉发出清脆的碰撞，周围安静，黑色的幕布一直挡着，找不到再可以深聊的话题，两个人只是吃着，吃着。

G  
黑泽觉得时间那么长，那么长。亮的神色总带给他拘束的感觉。象征性的喝了一口红酒。他想这顿饭也该有个收尾了。但刚刚想说话，醉意袭上。  
“啊……”伴着仁醉倒。我被亮握在左手，右手则扶着黑泽。就这么把他安置在前车座里。户君把我放在方向盘的位置。  
车内空气由于不通风而干燥，他们的一举一动，都隐于茶色车窗后。  
黑泽俨然一副倦意，只顾靠着车垫。一会会，他左倾二十六度，五十七度，再靠到亮的肩上。  
户君原本想开车的说，黑泽这么个样，他又松开油门。恼人的发动机声立刻消失。  
几乎是细微的，亮的左手抬起，曾夹着烟蒂的手指有好看的轮廓。特别是在这一时刻，氲成的尘埃格外的被放大。  
之间几近感触到黑泽的侧脸，亮半眯着眼，眼神依然迷离透过深邃，宛如星星的坚毅。是说不出口的感情在车内萌芽，却不期待它的开花结果。接着亮又凑近些，问过黑泽，附上他的专注。  
忽然觉得这两个人相依相靠的模样，有宿命论般的悲剧色彩。  
再是过了多久，我不知道。  
让全部的人，一起，一起入眠。

H  
嗯，你知道H指什么。  
那么这章pass吧。  
当然，不要以为仙人球不知道。  
“桥本是聪明滴。”户君夸过我。  
所以，这部分就随便你想象，在月夜下的爱情。  
统统是合理的存在。  
最美丽的存在。

I 亮篇  
黑泽，我好难受。是无法清楚诉诸于你的痛苦，在我的体内慢慢发酵。每次痛的时候，我都要抓着被单，几十秒后，它们就被汗水淋湿。  
你告诉我抽烟伤身体后，我再也没抽过一根。  
为什么我更痛了呢？为什么这个时候你不在我身边，只是抱抱我，就好。  
又不要让你为我提心伤神。  
不想让你担心与想同你共渡。  
这次，我真的迷茫了啊。  
什么时候，一定亲自传达这份心情。  
用绝对不会伤害你的方式。

J  
黑泽一脸惊疑，从暖和的被窝中探出纤细的身子，丝绸被像与身体游戏。上身完全的曝露让他觉得不可思议。  
这是在哪？  
有白领风格的置居，房间是单纯而简单的线条构成，没有过多色彩的映衬。八成是亮的房间。  
别的不说，户君家阳台上的光照好足，阳光把我周身的烦恼全部扫去。  
黑泽隐隐约约感到不对劲，昨天夜里和亮做了什么呢？“一夜情”？还是用别的来形容？  
亮一袭西装出现才让他停止发呆。  
“你醒了？”  
“嗯。”  
一时语塞，“……”  
安静。  
“我醉了吧。”  
“是……啊。”亮低下头，停顿数秒，又会看见黑泽身体微妙的移动，难免这样的环境太暧昧.转而是补了句，“我一直睡在地上。”  
我觉得那副样子好像说，“我可没爱上你。”  
明明是连眼神都会透露的秘密。  
“噢，我不是说那个。”黑泽像在找什么似的。

“那个，今天是1月1日吧，也要去上班吗？”  
这句话可把亮弄得满脸窘状，分明显眼的事实，针对的句子，无意的讽刺。  
“对噢，一直到下周都是休假吧。”亮的右手抓着西服后摆，出糗后的小动作一直没改。  
“那我再睡一会。”说着赤西把雪白的被单罩过头，轻轻的能听到微弱可爱的鼾声。  
看上去是很累的样子，亮想都没想，贴心的开了暖气。  
亮平时是没有吃早饭这一“优良”习惯，大多时候，能忍耐就尽量这么过去了。  
估计只此一次，户君拨了印象中模糊的早餐外卖电话，拔了几遍才通。点了一人份的三明治外加冰咖啡。电话那头接线小姐的甜美声音让他多了些耐心。

K  
回到卧室时，黑泽已套上了件白衬衫，却也无法掩盖他单薄的身架，领口若隐的雪白肌肤，相当魅惑。他收拾着散乱床边的外衣，理好公事包。  
“我差不多该走了。”  
“吃了早饭再说吧，我叫了一份。”说这话时，亮的表情严肃，眼窝陷的深，能把人吞下似的。  
只是害怕所爱的人离开自己。  
“亮……”小心翼翼说出自己的猜测，“其实，你昨天，一夜没睡吧。”  
“真不该喝醉，对不起。”  
“你好啰嗦。”  
亮的心底在偷笑。

“叮咚。”  
门铃不适时的打断。  
“我去开门。”亮轻轻推开黑泽，恰好俯身坐下。  
忽然之间，靠的好近好近。  
“我。” “我。”  
两人又同时避开，终究还是亮打破沉静。  
“抱歉。”

是不是最初遇见就是个美丽的错误？

L  
终于又回到了暖洋洋的办公室。  
不知道为什么，像着了魔似的，最近户君很认真，不是一般的尽责。  
如同赌上全部，没日没夜的工作，熬个夜通宵不睡已没多大了不起，家常便饭。

黑泽敲敲玻璃窗，亮一抬深陷的脸，瘦了几圈。  
心领神会的进来。  
他交了表格，冲了杯咖啡。“给。”  
“噢，谢谢。”  
“小亮。”背过身想离开的那一刻，黑泽还是回过头来。想问清楚，“你怎么了？”  
抽烟伤身体啊。  
你怎么了？  
如出一辙的关心。  
“我？”  
我么？  
“对了，小亮拼命的样子……要调职么？”  
“是啊，很快的，下周新人就来。”  
“我舍不得告诉你呢。”  
“果然……”  
看着黑泽的神情预想好般变化，亮忽然急转口吻。  
“BAKA，骗你的。”  
“唉？”  
“才没有呢。”户君起身，拍了下黑泽的肩，露出少见的微笑。  
“我啊，是不会离开的。”  
然后 顺其自然的拥抱。

看着黑泽走后，亮瘫坐在软椅里，咖啡杯早散完蒸汽，熏得最近的电脑屏上满是水珠，亮不管这些，继续发呆。

M 黑泽篇  
你在想什么呢？  
为何莫名其妙的要记起你？  
桥本比买来时，长大了许多。我都没察觉，是你一直多让他晒太阳的结果吧。  
你总是默默的，默默的，像当初遇见时，不说话，一个人的工作。  
但我分明读出了悲伤，你眼中的悲伤。  
可不可以告诉我，能帮上你一点点忙的话。  
我想用百分之两百甚至更多的心去倾听。

N  
亮回到家时，来不及脱大衣便倒在地上。  
果然太累了吧，如此折磨自己的后果。  
挣扎得，从口袋里摸出一包白色袋装的药，一口气全数倒出。  
一吞而下，总归是止痛不少。  
可是医生也说过，吃多了会上瘾。  
躺在沙发上，亮闭上眼，小心地按摩头部，各个重要的穴位，一个也不漏过。医生嘱咐的时候就是这么说的。趁病情还没有恶化的厉害，这是唯一能做的，可以缓解病情的。  
按穴时，亮不禁计算起日子。医院那边说等准备得差不多就可以进行手术了。——这么算来，至少还有半年的余地。  
半年——够长了吧。他自我安慰道。  
人就是这么麻木的。  
对吧。

O  
黑泽一走神的两秒间，我觉得快被淹死了——好多水浇在头顶。  
“啊，对不起。”黑泽放下水壶，想着有什么办法可以补救。  
当然只能这样喽，接下去的一个月都可以不用浇水了。  
能让这个BAKA小孩伤神的，只有户君了。虽然他好好的，好好的就坐在办公室里打报告。可是……可是黑泽 依旧不放心地用各种借口进去，看看亮怎么了。

“大约”，“可能”都只是属于个人的猜测。又是最佳的状态并不是通通说明，隔着层薄纸的迷蒙。最好不要捅破它。

但，也许，它快破了。

P 黑泽篇  
说到和亮的交际，好像目前都界定在工作上。  
我不知道关于他的过去，不知道现实中的小亮是什么样的。眼前的他会不会太片面？  
我看不到所有的点。

十月后就再也没来工作，  
喂，我快记不得你的样子了。

从未有一天想起过你；  
因为从未有一天忘记过你。

Q  
亮走进办公室的一瞬，黑泽用力的抽了他一拳。  
为什么？  
我不要听你的解释。  
不要。  
右眼忽然蕴现一块青色的痕，黝黑的肤色显得突兀而显眼。  
他说，黑泽，你打吧。  
他反而停下手，崩溃了。  
下一秒，便开始忏悔。  
冲动积聚而成的思念在时光中流散。或许果真不能留下什么。当柔和的阳光变为碧云的天空。  
爱与被爱互成正比，只是简单的比例调配问题。  
深深地，深深的。  
敌不过一个拥抱。

顾不了旁人的目光，亮揽过黑泽滞械的身体，勾起手指。  
“还痛吗？”  
“不痛。”  
“嗯，那就好。”  
是好长好长的一次拥抱，  
也是最后一次。

R  
重新翻完病历后，亮突然觉得两眼发黑，他摸索着走到我面前。  
“桥本。”  
“桥本，告诉我，要不要对黑泽说出我的病情？”  
“恐怕也瞒不了多久吧。如果这样拖下去，迟早他是会发现的。”  
黑泽不知什么时候走到户君身后，“亮，你在对桥本说什么呢？”  
心中的那根弦终于是断了，没有阻挠。

要是能轻易说出口，一定不用再这么提心吊胆的生活下去了。

“黑泽，我有话对你说。”

S  
“下个月动手术么？”听完亮简短的转述，黑泽问道。令人较意外的是没有歇斯底里的伤感，悲嚎。好像是心底里一直有个声音，告诉他，有不好的事情将要发生。“那，怎么会生病呢？”根本没有指定的回答，黑泽自言道。  
“我想是遗传的吧。祖父也是这么……”  
无论如何就是不能相信，黑泽对自己发出警告，宁可这是个谎言。  
是的，美丽的谎言。  
但亮的演技是否太过于出色？感觉被欺骗好久。  
无论如何，事实无可改变。亮的身体越来越弱了，细胞吞噬的速度超过医生的计划。  
“下个月，放下手头的工作，一定要动手术。”

我还欠你一个拥抱呢。

T 亮篇  
我多久没有碰烟了呢？自从你对我说，烟对身体不好。  
老实说，抽烟只为了止痛。那个时候我已经知道病情了。半带着绝望的心情，申请从美国总部回到日本。因为我想至少死也要死在我爱过的地域，死在我爱的人身边。  
幸好，我都做到了。

那一天我也把你紧紧地收在怀里。  
不愿放开。

我想你都不知道，常常偷闲透过玻璃版偷看大家努力工作的样子。忙乱得不可开交的情况也常有。你总是认真的，总抱着后辈的心情工作。

陪我熬夜的那段日子，及你亲手泡的咖啡，不会忘记。  
也好像让你一直在担心我，不好意思。  
你给我的太多了，太多了。

对不起。

U  
亮辞职后的迎送会，黑泽把自己锁在厕所里。  
不拥抱么？  
所看到的，不想看到的。  
亮摸摸我刺刺的头，“不能再看到桥本了。”  
你是BAKA啊。  
“户君。”我是多么想让他听听我的呼唤声。  
“黑泽也许会照顾你……”  
灰色如回忆的门，打开，合上，却不完满。  
过了好久，黑泽红着眼进来，捧起我立刻放到光亮些的地方。刚才的话，他全部听到了。  
几乎谈不上，阴影的有无，苍白的空。  
阴潮的雨天持续了数周。

锦户亮则在阴天消失于黑泽的视线。

V  
就这样，就这样吧。  
黑泽不敢一个人跑到医院去，怕伤心，怕失望。  
失败的手术几率总好像比成功多一些。电视剧里小说里，所谓的爱的奇迹大抵指此，虚幻的，无力的。现实一直要与理想相差甚远，甚至毫无临边。  
只能定期查收邮箱中的信件，亮答应过的，治好了就立刻E—MAIL。  
然而，除了垃圾广告，收件箱旁边的新邮件的括号一直为“零。”  
黑泽的眼下也飘出深色的眼圈。

要为了爱的人不眠不休。

W  
难得的晴天，挨在阴天之后。  
新调任来的经理是个聪颖的女子，大家都亲切的叫她“ANEGO”。她对黑泽自然是倍加照顾。  
坚守的决堤在解体，等待亮回来的第N天期愿。

又或许，只是晴天来得太早。

X  
阴天，葬礼的通知寄到黑泽信箱的时候，他不敢相信。  
户君……  
亮尽力了，医生尽力了，注定的命运不肯给特许。  
难道只能用命运概括吗？那才是悲哀。  
清澈透明的天空总能让人想到很多。  
得到的……  
以及，  
失去的……  
谁来告诉我，这是一个骗局。  
不能接受的结果。  
我想，我再也晒不到太阳浴了。  
黑泽哪里都没去，平静的，谧静的，呆在家里，时而打开电脑，查收邮件。  
你说你会回来的么。  
就在阴天。  
所以要一直等你，  
我想。

Y  
那之后的三年多，公司搬迁，原来的办公室搬入向北的大楼。没有被遗忘的我从此只能忧伤的望着窗外，再晴好的天也与我无关，至多是阴天，不免记起，亮是在这时离开我的。  
想问问他，不要桥本了么？讨厌桥本了么？  
黑泽剪了头发，人还是那么干干净净的样子，却变得和过去不同。  
亮，你期待的是这个结局吗？

若没有病痛的折磨，爱就会大声说出口吗？

Z  
黑泽好讨厌晴天，太阳刺得皮肤生疼。  
反倒是在阴天会有好心情。  
记得关于他的回忆。  
缓缓的一笑过之，因为悲伤早已滤去，只剩余快乐的部分。  
但这次阴天特别冗长，膝盖无来源的痛使他不得不去次医院。  
真不巧，是亮曾住过的医院。

诊室里，新来的值班医生叫麻生遥斗。  
“17号病人。”  
柔和的没有印象。  
黑泽走了进去，遥斗回头。

是不是错觉？

不晓得在阴天重逢的意义。

呐，黑泽，我回来了。  
嗯，亮，我在这儿。

END

2006-12


End file.
